


The Start of Something New

by dannypatrol



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School Musical, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Sokka Montez, Zuko Bolton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannypatrol/pseuds/dannypatrol
Summary: Zuko is the captain of the basketball team. Sokka is the genius new kid. When the two stumble into an audition for the school musical, they'll have to decide if they want to stick to the status quo or break free. AKA I rewrote the screenplay for High School Musical to be about Zukka.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! If you want an easier reading experience, you can click the link below to see the PDF version of the script. When reading this, I recommend having the soundtrack queued up and clicking play when the song title is written. This is very much a musical in every sense of the word! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tC9C3sr_2M6grOnX70IiiDGUH_aT8afT/view?usp=sharing)

**EXT. SKI RESORT - NIGHT**

Lights on a large ski lodge sparkle in the night. A ski lift to the side carries crowds up the mountain. The entire scene is covered in snow. It is a cold night in Colorado.

**TITLE CARD:** HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL

**INT. TEEN CLUB**

A group of teenagers socialize at a crowded party. The room is decorated with streamers, balloons, and fairy lights. Many teens wear party hats or blow on noisemakers.

The camera cranes up to…

**INT. HOTEL ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

SOKKA, 16, lays face first on an unmade bed. He has floppy brown hair shaved around the edges and tan skin. The hotel room is littered with empty food containers and appears as if the suitcase exploded and left all contents covering the floor.

From the adjoining room enters KATARA, 14, and dressed for a party.

KATARA

You’ve been like this for three days now. I’m not going to let you ruin our last night of vacation.

SOKKA

(still sprawled on the bed)

Just leave me be Katara. I'm in mourning.

KATARA

Mourning what exactly?

SOKKA

(turning slightly from his pillow)

Yue.

He turns back into his cocoon of sorrow. Katara sighs and begins digging through his clothes.

KATARA

Sokka, we're moving to a different state, not the moon.  You can still FaceTime every night. We've been through this.

SOKKA

She said she doesn't wanna do long distance.

KATARA

Then this is the perfect opportunity to meet someone new! Here, put these on and meet me downstairs in ten minutes.

Katara throws a pair of pants and a dress shirt onto her brother. Sokka kicks them back onto the floor.

SOKKA

What's the point? I'll never love anyone again.

KATARA

Okay, we're done with this. Dad is enjoying his New Year's Eve and I promised I'd make sure you didn't spend the night holed up in here alone. I've spent this entire trip letting you be sad about your girlfriend, but really Sokka, you dated for three months. So you're going to put on pants, go to this party, and let me have fun for one night before we have to ship off to some public school in Albuquerque because, believe it or not, you're not the only one who is upset about this!

Sokka pops out of bed, grabbing the clothes.

SOKKA

I'll....uhh...see you in ten minutes.

KATARA

Five.

SOKKA

Aye-aye captain.

Katara turns to leave.

**INT. SKI RESORT GYM**

ZUKO, 16, dribbles a basketball across a small court. He's an attractive young man with long, dark hair pulled into a top knot. This is all overshadowed by a red scar over the left side of his face, including his eye.

The boy appears to be muttering something to himself, alone in the gym but behaving as if he was playing a one-on-one game and dodging invisible opponents. Zuko throws the ball at the net and-

AZULA

(entering the room)

Zuzu! We need you!

-it bounces off the rim.

AZULA, 14, enters through the doorway trailed by MAI, 15, and TY LEE, 14. The three girls are, once again, dressed for a party.

AZULA

Nice shot. You actually are supposed to get it into the basket though.

ZUKO

What do you want, Azula? I thought you had some party to go to?

AZULA

Change of plans. You're bringing Mai as your date tonight.

Mai rolls her eyes from behind Azula.

ZUKO

Why exactly would I do that?

AZULA

They're doing karaoke and when Ty Lee and I sing together Mai is going to look pathetic sitting all alone at the table.

ZUKO

So?

MAI

(under her breath)

And you are my boyfriend.

ZUKO

Oh, yeah.

AZULA

So it's settled. Zuzu, go get changed. I'd like to get there before midnight.

Zuko turns to drop the basketball on the rack and back to Mai.

ZUKO

Sorry about-

MAI

It's fine.

**INT. TEEN CLUB - NIGHT**

Katara enters the party trailed by Sokka, looking much more put together. He wears dark jeans and a patterned button-up shirt and his hair is pulled into a ponytail showing off his undercut.

From another door, Azula and Ty Lee enter, followed by Mai and Zuko holding hands. A boy flashes a smile at Ty Lee, who smiles back. Azula rolls her eyes.

AZULA

We're not here to make friends. We're here to outperform all of them.

TY LEE

Azula, it's a party.

AZULA

Why did I think you would understand. Mai, let's go scope the place out. Zuzu, get us some drinks.

Azula turns to walk away, trailed again by Mai.

TY LEE

Wait, Azula I'm sorry!

She follows behind the two.

Sokka starts to thaw as he enters the party, casually following his sister and beginning to smile. He grabs a party hat from a table and drops it on her head.

KATARA

(laughing)

Sokka! It took me forever to do my hair!

A HOST stands on a small stage with two teens singing karaoke.

HOST

All right! How about that for a couple of snowboarders?

The crowd cheers.

HOST

Yeah! Who's gonna rock the house next? Huh?

A spotlight begins circling the room. It lands on SOKKA and ZUKO. Sokka's face drops and tries to turn away. Katara pushes him at the stage.

KATARA

Go! Maybe it's fate!

Sokka grimaces back at her.

Zuko, holding the requested drinks, freezes and drops all three cups.

HOST

Uh-oh! Clean-up on aisle 4! That's not getting you out of this one buddy!

A few teens push Zuko toward the stage. 

ZUKO

I really don't sing.

He makes eye contact with Azula, who is stuck between shock and amusement. Zuko curls in on himself.

The two stand on stage, avoiding eye contact. The crowd cheers them on. The host gives Sokka a pat on the shoulder.

HOST

You know what? Someday you guys might thank me for this.

He hands Zuko a mic. Zuko gives him a death glare.

HOST

Or not.

Music (“START OF SOMETHING NEW”) plays from the speakers all around the party. Sokka looks over to his partner for encouragement and notices that he's tall and has really nice hair and- oh.  _ Oh _ . This will not make the situation less awkward. Zuko looks at the floor.

Sokka ignores his not  _ not _ attractive partner and grabs his mic in a moment of adrenaline.

SOKKA

_ Living in my own world _

_ Didn't understand _

_ That anything can happen _

_ When you take a chance _

His voice is...nice. Zuko doesn't know why, but he wants him to keep singing. He glances over at Sokka and sees him turning away from the mic to exit the stage. Zuko steps up to his own mic.

ZUKO

_ I never believed in _

_ What I couldn't see _

Sokka turns back to his mic in shock. He can't help but watch with a smile as the other boy starts to sing. It's magnetic.

ZUKO

_ I never opened my heart _

_ SOKKA _

(really playing it up)

_ Ohhhhhh _

_ ZUKO _

(laughing slightly)

_ To all the possibilities _

_ BOTH _

_ I know _

_ ZUKO _

_ That something has changed _

Both are finally looking at each other. Zuko starts to loosen up a bit and Sokka is grinning. He knows how to play to a crowd.

BOTH

_ Never felt this way _

_ ZUKO _

_ And right here, tonight _

_ BOTH _

_ This could be the start of something new _

_ It feels so right to be here with you, oh _

_ And now, looking in your eyes _

_ I feel in my heart the start of something new _

The two boys keep glancing at each other between glances at the karaoke machine for lyrics. A crowd around the stage starts to stand and dance with them. Someone in the front row tosses Sokka a feather boa, which he drapes around himself as he sings. Zuko flushes red. Not the reaction Sokka expected but he leans into it.

SOKKA

_ Now who'd have ever thought that _

_ BOTH _

_ We'd both be here tonight _

_ ZUKO _

_ And the world looks so much brighter _

_ BOTH _

_ With you by my side _

Zuko is smiling despite himself, grabbing his mic from off the stand. Sokka is smiling right back. Apparently they don't need a karaoke machine anymore because they do not break eye contact.

BOTH

_ I know that something has changed _

_ Never felt this way _

_ I know it for real _

_ This could be the start of something new _

_ It feels so right to be here with you _

_ And now, looking in your eyes _

_ I feel in my heart the start of something new _

Sokka tilts the whole microphone stand toward Zuko with a smirk. In response, Zuko tilts his head back and belts out his high note.

SOKKA

_ I never knew that it could happen, 'til it happened to me _

_ BOTH _

_ I didn't know it before _

_ ZUKO _

_ But now it's easy to see _

The two boys are completely at ease singing in front of the entire party. The whole room is on their feet but the two don't break eye contact with each other. Sokka takes a step closer to Zuko, who steps back and nearly falls off the stage. The crowd pushes him back and the two are inches apart.

BOTH

_ It's the start of something new _

_ It feels so right to be here with you _

_ And now, looking in your eyes _

_ I feel in my heart _

_ That it's the start of something new _

_ It feels so right to be here with you _

_ And now, looking in your eyes I feel in my heart _

Goofy grins fade and the two boys are still holding each other's gaze, inches apart. There is a spark. It's small but it's there.

BOTH

_ The start of something new _

_ The start of something new _

The crowd bursts into cheers but the sound is dulled. The two boys are still standing there in shock. Sokka shakes his head and smiles, sticking out a hand.

SOKKA

Sokka. And you are?

Zuko shakes his hand.

ZUKO

Zuko.

SOKKA

Nice. Do you wanna-

Sokka gestures to the patio outside.

ZUKO

Oh, uh yeah. Yes.

**EXT. TEEN CLUB - NIGHT**

Sokka and Zuko push past teenagers crowding in the doorways, holding mugs of hot chocolate and the entirety of each other's attention.

SOKKA

You're going to tell me with a straight face you've never performed in front of a crowd before?

ZUKO

No, I usually leave that stuff to my sister, Azula. I've sat through so many rehearsals and vocal lessons and concerts that I might have picked up a thing or two.

SOKKA

Zuko, I saw some of your moves up there. That was more than a thing or two.

Both laugh. They stop at a table alone and place their mugs down.

ZUKO

What about you? Don't tell me this was your first time.

SOKKA

First off, that's a terrible line for a first date.

Zuko chokes on the hot chocolate he was sipping.

SOKKA (CONT'D)

Second, I know I give off nerd vibes but I'm more math nerd than theater nerd.

ZUKO

(laughing)

You're awful.

SOKKA

And you catch on fast.

ZUKO

But you have to be lying. You don't look like a math nerd you're way too-

Zuko catches himself, face falling. Sokka notices the tone shift.

SOKKA

I hear that all the time but I really am the full package. Brains and beauty.

The two boys laugh and take sips of their drinks, glancing over at each other.

SOKKA

So what about you? Student council? Debate? Just kinda over it all?

ZUKO

Mostly basketball. It's a pretty big deal in my family.

SOKKA

Wow, I've spent the whole party with a jock. Zuko, we really are breaking down barriers for jocks and nerds everywhere.

Sokka raises his mug and Zuko clinks it against his with a smile. The two are so lost in conversation that they've missed the crowd beginning the New Year's countdown behind them until it's overwhelming.

CROWD

8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Fireworks light up the sky. Zuko fidgets while Sokka is entranced with the sky. They both continue to steal glances. Couples around them have their New Year's kiss and there's a moment-

-but the moment passes. Then they both just stare at the fireworks.

SOKKA

I should probably go find my sister, but-

Zuko's world comes crashing back in.

SOKKA (CONT'D)

-could I get your number first?

ZUKO

Oh! Yes!

Zuko grabs his phone and they quickly swap. Sokka types his number in and snaps a cheesy selfie for his contact photo. Zuko hands the phone back.

ZUKO

I'll text you.

SOKKA

Okay. Yeah. This was-

MAI

Zuko, we've been looking everywhere for you. You missed the countdown.

Mai rushes up to him from the patio doors.

ZUKO

Mai! I'm so sorry with the crowd I just-

MAI

It’s fine. You gonna introduce me to your friend? 

ZUKO

Mai, this is Sokka. Sokka, this is my girlfriend, Mai.

MAI

That was some performance you two put on. You should have seen Azula’s face.

ZUKO

(turning red very quickly)

Oh god she better not tell-

MAI

She's not going to tell him. It's freezing out here. Come back to the party.

ZUKO

I'll be right in.

Mai walks back in alone. Zuko turns back to Sokka but the moment is gone. He checks the time on his phone.

ZUKO

Well, I guess I should go find my sister and wish her a happy New Year.

SOKKA

Yeah, me too. I mean, not your sister. My sister...and dad.

Zuko lifts up his phone to see a list of missed texts from Azula. While he is distracted, Sokka leaves.

ZUKO

Just so you know, singing with you is the most fun I've had on this entire vacation. So, um... where do you live?

He turns and realizes that Sokka is gone. He looks at the empty mug the boy left on the table, trying to figure out why there's a warmth in his chest he can't place.

ZUKO

...Sokka.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only chapter one so stick around for what's to come ;) Comments are super appreciated ESPECIALLY for my first Zukka fic!


End file.
